Home
by Jung Hyun Hyo
Summary: Rumah. Sebuah tempat yang paling Kibum rindukan setelah 6 bulan lamanya. Ia rindu. Terutama pada suaminya - Choi Siwon dan anaknya - Choi Kyuhyun. Warning inside. HELLO ALL! /


**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Super Junior and all cast in this fic belong to GOD and their self. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!**

**Warning : Genderswitch, typo(s), OOC, OC, AU. So, if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

"Kyuuuu ~ Kau tidak pulang?"

Kyuhyun menoleh. Melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang saling berangkulan membuatnya memajukan bibir sebal. Huh! "_Appa_ belum datang sampai sekalang! Huh!" sahutnya dengan suara cadel yang khas. Eunhyuk tertawa. "Mau menebeng sama _umma_-ku caja, Kyu? Kan bica cekalian pulang ~ " sahut Eunhyuk dengan suara cadel yang tidak kalah khas. Rumah kedua anak laki-laki itu memang bersebelahan.

Sering Kyuhyun menebeng pulang dengan mobil Lee-_ahjumma_, karena sang _appa _biasanya sedang sibuk di kantor, justru saat jam sekolah Kyuhyun berakhir. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan mengangguk –mengiyakan penuh semangat, karena menebeng bersama Eunhyuk berarti = main ke rumah Eunhyuk sampai sore = main bersama EunHae dengan mainan Eunhyuk yang segudang sepuasnya = makan siang yang lezat di rumah Eunhyuk. Dan tidak ada yang memarahi.

Namun, kali ini Kyuhyun menggeleng. Mendadak, mata namja kecil berambut coklat itu berbinar-binar. "_Aniyoo _~ Kyu mau jemput _umma_ di lumah sakit ~~ "

Donghae mengerjap. "Kibum-_ahjumma_ sudah sembuh, Kyu ~ ?" tanyanya polos. Matanya berbinar tidak kalah terang dari mata Kyuhyun. Maklum, Donghae memang 'kepincut' dengan umma Kyuhyun a.k.a Choi Kibum, karena yeoja itu begitu baik padanya. Dulu, Donghae paling sering dapat makanan ringan seperti kue atau cookies karena berlaku baik –dalam artian, tidak membuat rumah Kyuhyun kotor dengan tapak kaki hitam, seperti yang dilakukan namja cilik _evil _itu dan Eunhyuk karena bermain lumpur di halaman belakang rumah.

Kyuhyun mengangguk penuh semangat. "_Nee_! Dan hali ini Kyu mau jemput _umma_ ~ "

Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk. Donghae ikut-ikutan mengangguk-angguk, hingga ketiga anak itu terlihat seperti bocah imbisil. "Kalau begicu, Hyukkie titip calam buat Kibum-_ahcumma_ ya? Nanti kalau Kibum-_ahcumma_ udah pulang, Hyukkie main lagi deh, ke rumah Kyu!" kata Eunhyuk semangat. Kyuhyun tertawa menggemaskan, lalu menjawab. "_Nee_! Nanti kita bikin istana lumpul lagi, alla?"

Donghae memajukan bibirnya. Dasar anak-anak yang senang main kotor!

Saat terdengar suara mesin mobil yang dihidupkan di Taman Kanak-kanak yang sudah sepi itu, Donghae cepat-cepat menarik tangan Eunhyuk. "Yakin tidak mau ikut, Kyuu ~ ?" tanya Donghae sekali lagi –memastikan. Kyuhyun menggeleng dan mengayunkan tubuh kecilnya di atas ayunan. "Dadah! Hyukkie duluan ya ~~" lambai Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun cemberut. Betapa enaknya jadi EunHae! Dua bocah itu sudah seperti kembar –kemana-mana berdua, sama-sama bermarga Lee, dan sama-sama hiperaktif. Sekedar catatan, 'hiperaktif' dalam kamus si kecil Kyuhyun berarti = senang loncat kemana-mana dan menganggu orang lain.

Ketika mobil ibu Eunhyuk meninggalkan pekarangan parkir TK, Kyuhyun tertunduk lemas. Perutnya lapar sekali. Ia sengaja menyisakan bekal makan siangnya untuk diberikan pada sang _umma_. 'Pasti _umma_ langsung sembuh kalau makan roti coklat-ku!' batinnya penuh kepolosan. Memikirkan itu, ia jadi semangat lagi. Bocah kecil itu malah bermain-main ayunan untuk melupakan perutnya yang menabuh drum.

Tidak berapa lama, sang _appa_ dengan mobil mewahnya tiba di depan gerbang TK Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang asyik bermain pasir tidak dengar suara mesin mobil sang ayah. Ia justru sibuk membangun istana pasir dengan tangannya yang kecil.

"Disini istana laja dan latu… lalu, uhhh… ini kandang kudanya, lalu ini kandang bebek, umm, apa lagi ya?"

Mulut tipisnya terus saja berceloteh riang memberitahu apa yang sedang dibuatnya, meski tidak ada orang lain. Sampai sebuah suara menggelegar mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"KYUHYUN! YA TUHAN, APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Suara Siwon membelah langit dan menghasilkan guntur yang kuat di dunia si kecil Kyuhyun. _Namja_ muda itu lantas berdiri dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya ampun, kenapa kau bermain pasir sih? Jorok, tahu!" sahut Siwon kesal seraya menyambar tas Kyuhyun dan menggendong anaknya. Bukan apa-apa, ia takut ada 'ranjau darat' yang tersembunyi di balik pasir kuning itu. Tahu sendiri kan, dimana kucing paling suka pup.

Kyuhyun masih cemberut. Namun ia diam dan memandang _appa_-nya tajam. Siwon menghela nafas seraya berjalan menuju mobilnya. "_Mianhae, nee_? Tadi _appa_ belanja dulu…"

"_APPA_ MENYEBALKAAAAAAAN!" sembur Kyuhyun penuh amarah saat pantatnya mendarat di jok mobil yang dingin. Siwon menggaruk kepalanya. Pasalnya, kalau si kecil sudah berteriak seperti itu, ia akan susah sekali dibujuk. Segala keinginannya saat itu juga harus dituruti. Apapun itu.

"KYU LAPAL MENUNGGU _APPA_! KYU SENGAJA ENGGAK MAKAN SIANG! LOTINYA MAU KYU KASIH KE _UMMA! APPA_ MENYEBALKAAAAAAAN!"

"Kyu –"

"KYU LAPAL! KYU LAPAL! LAPAAAAAAAAL! LAPAAAAAAAAAAL!" _Namja_ kecil itu masih berteriak kesal tanpa ujung. Kakinya menendang-nendang udara kesal saat Siwon memasangkan _seat belt_. Siwon mendengus dan menyalakan mesin mobil.

"_Arraseo. Mianhae, nee? Appa _juga tadi ngebut… Oke, sekarang Kyu mau makan apa?"

Kyuhyun menoleh. "DONAT DAN SUSU COKLAT!"

Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Seperti biasa. Kyuhyun akan selalu memesan donat saat ia lapar. Dan seperti biasa, donat yang ia pesan tidak akan cukup hanya 2-3. Nafsu makannya tinggi, belum lagi ia adalah anak yang cukup gembul. Dan seperti biasa pula, dompet Siwon akan jebol setelah mentraktir anaknya, karena Kyuhyun hanya mau makan donat di sebuah café yang cukup mahal. Sepertinya Siwon harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk menambah koleksi kameranya bulan ini. Hiks.

Ya sudahlah, daripada sang anak menangis meraung-raung karena lapar dan membuatnya dimusuhi istri tercinta.

Tapi… hiks!

.

.

.

"Kyuhyunnie."

"Hm?"

Siwon menyambar tisu yang ada di atas meja dan mengelap sekeliling mulut Kyuhyun. Anak yang satu ini tidak pernah bersih kalau makan 'coklat'. Selalu ada 'hiasan' di sekitar bibir tipisnya. "Nanti kalau sudah di rumah sakit, jangan berisik ya?"

Kaki Kyuhyun bergoyang-goyang di atas tanah –tanda ia senang– saat ia menggigit satu potong donat lagi. Hum, enaaaak! _Mashita! "Whae… Appha?"_ tanya Kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh donat.

Siwon mendengus. Ingatannya melayang-layang. Dulu –kalau tidak salah, tiga bulan yang lalu–, Siwon pernah menjenguk Kibum dengan membawa Kyuhyun. Hari itu hari minggu. Rumah sakit penuh oleh pasien dan tamu yang ingin membesuk. Pagi hari, Siwon membawa Kyuhyun bertemu Kibum. Bocah yang satu itu menangis meraung-raung ingin bertemu ibunya. Pasalnya, sudah hampir seminggu lebih Siwon tidak membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit karena sibuk.

Siwon tidak akan pernah melupakan salah satu pengalaman buruknya saat membawa Kyuhyun. Laki-laki kecil itu berlari-lari dan berteriak di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit saat menuju kamar rawat Kibum. Semua orang menoleh padanya dengan tatapan menegur, membuat Siwon malu. Ia bertemu pandang dengan seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang menggendong bayi. Lalu ia tersenyum meminta maaf.

Kyuhyun tidak mempan diberitahu. Sebenarnya anak nakal manis itu cukup menggemaskan, namun tidak di beberapa situasi. Saat Siwon dan Kyuhyun menunggu di luar karena Kibum sedang menjalani perawatan, _yeoja_ yang tadi menggendong bayi itu ternyata duduk di sebelah Siwon. Mungkin ruang rawat keluarga atau temannya bersebelahan dengan kamar Kibum.

"_Annyeong haseyo_." sahut _yeoja_ itu dengan senyum ramah.

"_Annyeong_." balas Siwon singkat. Ia membalas senyuman _yeoja_ itu dengan senyum canggung. Tidak enak atas 'insiden' Kyuhyun tadi. Ia ingat, bayi yang digendong _yeoja_ ini tadi terbangun dan menangis mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

"Anak yang manis…" sahut _yeoja_ itu sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur di dada Siwon. Anak itu kelelahan setelah mengacau di kamar rawat Kibum.

"A-ah, _mianhae_ untuk yang tadi, saya benar-benar minta maaf." sahut Siwon malu. Ia memutar badannya dan berkali-kali menunduk untuk meminta maaf. _Yeoja_ itu tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, saya maklum. Ini… adik anda?"

Ada sesuatu yang ganjil disini. Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat tahu _yeoja_ itu tengah mengedipkan matanya genit pada Siwon. "Ah, bukan… ini anak saya."

"_MWO?_ ANDA SUDAH… MENIKAH?"

Siwon berjengit kaget mendengar teriakan _yeoja_ itu. Astaga! Dan ia semakin tahu ada yang tidak beres pada _yeoja_ itu saat ia mencoba memegang wajah Siwon. Ia buru-buru menghindar dengan halus. "A-ah, ya, saya sudah menikah…"

Sebenarnya tidak heran kalau _yeoja_ itu kaget. Siwon memang tergolong masih muda –umurnya saat ini baru 28 tahun. Wajahnya masih tampan, dan kelihatan sekali bahwa ia masih berjiwa muda. Cara jalannya cenderung santai, tidak terlalu formal ataupun resmi. Dan air mukanya juga cenderung cuek dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Astaga, sayang sekali… Kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa? Kau kesini menjenguk siapa?" tanya _yeoja_ itu seraya menyentuh lengan Siwon.

_MWO?_

Siwon sebenarnya ingin mengelak, tapi kalau begitu, Kyuhyun yang ada dalam gendongannya bisa jatuh. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan mundur. "Ah, saya ada urusan. Permisi." Siwon buru-buru mengambil langkah seribu. Namun sebelum membalikkan badan, Siwon bisa melihat _yeoja_ itu terperangah dengan tatapan kecewa yang luar biasa.

Hiiy. Apakah yeoja itu menyukai Siwon? Dan ia menebar pesona agar Siwon 'mau' dengannya?

Woah. Tidak. Siwon masih setia dengan Kibum. Dan hatinya akan selalu menjadi milik Kibum.

"Pokoknya, jangan berisik dan menganggu orang. _Arraseo_?"

"_ALLASEO_! Amm ~ " Kyuhyun kembali menyuap donat setelah memberi hormat pada sang _appa_. Mulutnya yang bulat semakin berbentuk lingkaran karena terlalu penuh. Siwon tersenyum geli dan menyesap kopinya.

.

.

.

"_Ummmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaa_!" Teriakan super cempreng dari _little _Kyuhyun membahana di lorong rumah sakit. Siwon tertawa salah tingkah pada orang-orang yang menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sebal. Uh, anak ituuu! Sepertinya Siwon harus menjitaknya untuk memberinya pelajaran karena tidak mengingat pesannya di café tadi.

Namun, segala kekesalan Siwon pada anak nakalnya sirna saat ia melihat wajah sang istri. Kibum –_yeoja_ cantik itu tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur dan mengobrol bersama seorang suster. Pakaian rumah sakitnya sudah berganti dengan sebuah kaos polos dibalut jaket putih. Begitu juga dengan celananya yang sudah berganti dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Air muka Kibum berubah sumringah mendapati anak dan suaminya sudah tiba.

"_UMMMAAAAA_ ~~ " Teriakan Kyuhyun menganggetkan sang suster. Ia tersenyum dan mundur –memberi ruang untuk Siwon dan Kyuhyun mendekat.

"Kibummie…" panggil Siwon halus. Ia mendekat perlahan ke ranjang rumah sakit dan mencium kening istrinya lama dan lembut. Senang rasanya melihat tubuh Kibum yang sudah tidak ditempeli selang-selang dan alat-alat yang tersambung ke mesin lagi. Rasanya… mengerikan. Kibum tersenyum –ia menikmati kecupan hangat sang suami.

Kecupan Siwon mendarat selama sedetik di bibir Kibum. Lalu ia tersenyum saat menatap lekat wajah belahan jiwanya itu. Kibum masih tetap cantik meskipun sakit. Mahkluk paling indah yang pernah Siwon tahu. Yeoja yang ia cintai sepenuh hati. Meskipun rambutnya menipis dan tubuhnya mengurus, meski sinar matanya terlihat lemah dan bibirnya pucat, Kibum tetap cantik. Darah Siwon masih berdesir cepat dan jantungnya masih berdetak gila-gilaan saat menatap obsidian Kibum. Perasaannya tidak berubah setelah 7 tahun. Tanda bahwa Siwon mencintainya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, sayang?" tanya Siwon penuh perhatian. Salah satu tangannya terjulur untuk mengelus pipi bulat Kibum. Tindakan yang Kibum tersenyum lebar –menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih, lalu menjawab dengan setengah bisikan. "Tidak pernah sebaik ini! Kau tahu kan, betapa aku merindukan rumah?" Membuat Siwon tertawa. Lalu ia mengelus pelan kepala Kibum yang tertutup topi yang berbentuk seperti topi ski berwarna merah.

Kyuhyun cemberut mengetahui bahwa sang _umma_ dimonopoli oleh sang _appa_. Dengan segera, ia mencoba naik ke tempat tidur Kibum untuk menghancurkan momen romantis itu. Siwon buru-buru membantunya. Kibum tertawa renyah. Ia mengangguk pada suster yang meminta izin untuk keluar.

"_Umma_! Kyu punya loti buat _umma_! _Umma_ pasti suka!" sahutnya ceria di pangkuan Kibum. Sang _umma_ kembali tertawa geli. "Oh ya? Roti seperti apa, hm?" tanya Kibum lembut seraya mengelus rambut coklat Kyuhyun yang ia warisi dari umma Kibum –Park Jungsoo, _halmeoni_ Kyuhyun.

"Loti coklat! Enak loh umma!" celoteh Kyuhyun semangat. Gemas, Kibum mencium-ciumi pipi bulat menggemaskan anaknya. Hmm, Kyuhyun wangi bedak. Membuat Kibum semakin rindu anaknya yang sudah tumbuh besar ini. Rasanya baru kemarin ia mengajari Kyuhyun untuk berjalan, tapi tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun sudah berlari-lari kesana kemari.

Lain lagi dengan Kyuhyun. Ia luar biasa senang mengetahui kasih sayang ibunya untuk dirinya tidak berkurang sama sekali. Ia paling suka kalau sang ibu sudah mengelus-elus rambutnya lembut –seperti sekarang ini. Kyuhyun lalu menggelendot manja di perut Kibum. Meminta perhatian lebih dari sang umma. "_Ummmaaaaaa ~ Jeongmal bogoshipoyo ~~ _"

Kibum tersenyum lemah –begitu juga dengan Siwon. Iya ya… Melalui 6 bulan tanpa sang ibu yang biasa ada di sisinya kalau Kyuhyun membutuhkan dirinya pasti sulit. "_Nado bogoshipoyo_, Kyuhyunnie. Umma rinduuuu sekali dengan Kyuhyun." Kibum mengelus kepala anaknya sekali lagi sebelum mendekapnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat untuk melepaskan rasa rindu yang begitu besar. Rasa haru menyelimuti keluarga itu untuk sejenak.

"_Annyeong haseyo_!"

Suara ceria seorang Kim Jongwoon atau yang lebih dikenal pasiennya dengan nama 'Yesung' membahana saat tubuhnya masuk ke ruang rawat Kibum. _Namja_ yang merupakan teman lama Siwon itu melempar senyumnya pada Kyuhyun. "_Annyeong_, anak nakal! Apa kabar? Aku rindu pada mulutmu yang selalu belepot coklat itu!"

Kyuhyun cemberut. Dibantu Siwon, ia merangkak turun dari tempat tidur Kibum dan berjalan dengan langkah yang diseram-seramkan ke arah Yesung. "_Annyeong ahjussi_ belkepala besal! Kyu tidak –"

"Kyu!" tegur Siwon. Huaaah, anaknya yang satu ini benar-benar…

Yesung menyeringai. Seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jas dokter, ia menimpali. "Mulutmu memang selalu belepot coklat, tahu!"

"Mulut Kyu tidak belepotan coklat! Itu salah _appa_ yang selalu membeli Kyu donat sebelum datang ke sini!"

"Ya seharusnya kau bersihkan dulu dong, sebelum menemui ibumu! Masa' mau menemui _umma_, malah berantakan! Haha!"

_Namja_ cilik bermata bulat itu tidak berkutik. Sebagai tanda kalau ia sedang kesal, ia akhirnya mencubit paha Yesung dengan keras. Sebal! Huh!

Yesung pura-pura mengaduh kesakitan, membuat Siwon dan Kibum tertawa. _Namja_ Kim itu lalu menyodorkan sebungkus permen pada Kyuhyun. "Mau?"

"MAU!" jerit Kyuhyun senang. Dan berakhir sudah pertengkaran tidak penting antara Kyuhyun-Yesung saat _namja_ cilik itu mengemut permen yang diberi Yesung.

"Sudah siap pulang, Kibum-ah?" tanya Yesung lembut. Ia berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur dan memeriksa denyut nadi Kibum. Kibum tersenyum pada dokter yang sudah sangat sabar merawatnya selama ini. _Yeoja_ itu mengangguk lembut.

"_Appa_, gendong ~~ Kyu capek ~~ " rengek Kyuhyun tidak nyambung. Tangan kecilnya menarik-narik ujung dasi sang _appa_ –meminta perhatian. Siwon manyun. "_Appa _lebih capek, tahu!" sahutnya kesal, namun ia akhirnya menggendong Kyuhyun dengan sebelah tangan. Kyuhyun terkekeh senang.

"Jangan lupa meminum obat-obatan yang ku beri, _nee_? Ingat, sel kanker itu bisa saja kembali dengan cepat kalau kau lengah dan tidak menjaga dirimu sendiri, oke?" ujar Yesung. Kibum mengangguk. "Dan kau, sebagai suami yang baik, jaga istrimu, oke? Jangan sampai sakit lagi!"

Siwon memutar bola matanya. Bosan. Yesung selalu mengulang kalimat yang terakhir ia ucapkan pada Siwon setiap kali bertemu. "_Arraseo, abeoji_."

Yesung mendengus, sementara Kibum tertawa. Hati Siwon mencelos lega melihat Kibum yang sudah bisa tertawa lepas. Rasanya sudah lamaaaaaaaaa sekali sejak Siwon mendengar tawa dari suara indah itu.

"Nah, kau siap pulang, Kibum-ah." sahut Yesung saat suster yang tadi keluar memasuki ruangan dengan sebuah kursi roda. Siwon dengan cepat menurunkan Kyuhyun dari gendongannya sementara suster menyiapkan kursi roda.

"Ayo, Kibummie…" sahut Siwon lembut. Kibum mengangguk, lalu ia melingkarkan kedua lengan kecilnya di leher Siwon. Erat. Suaminya langsung menyelipkan satu lengan besarnya di bawah kedua lutut Kibum, sementara satu tangannya lagi menopang berat badan Kibum di punggung Kibum.

_**HUP!**_

Kibum mengerang penuh derita saat tubuhnya didudukkan di kursi roda. Perutnya mual dan sakit sekali. Sungguh tidak enak, terlebih Kibum kehilangan kemampuannya menggerakan kaki. "Sakit, Kibummie?" tanya Siwon khawatir. Kibum menggeleng. "Hanya… belum terbiasa… uh…"

Mata Kyuhyun sayu melihat ibunya yang digendong sang ayah dengan gaya pengantin. Hati polosnya sedih saat Kibum duduk di atas kursi roda tanpa daya.

Andai saja… andai saja, saat itu sang _umma_ tidak pergi bersamanya, pasti semua tidak akan seperti ini.

Andai saja… Kibum tidak pergi mengantar Kyuhyun ke taman saat itu, pasti tidak akan ada kejadian seperti ini.

Andai saja… saat itu Kyuhyun tidak berlari-lari saat menyebrang jalan, pasti Kibum tidak akan tertabrak oleh mobil saat mengejarnya, dan… jatuh lumpuh.

Andai saja… saat itu Kyuhyun tidak merengek minta pergi bermain ke taman, pasti Kibum sedang beristirahat di rumah. Mencoba memulihkan diri dari penyakit kanker rahim yang ia derita. Penyakit yang memaksanya meminum ratusan obat-obatan untuk sembuh. Penyakit yang membuatnya tidak akan bisa memberi adik untuk Kyuhyun karena rahimnya harus diangkat.

Andai saja… semua ini tidak terjadi, akankah keadaan Kibum berangsur-angsur membaik?

_Namja_ kecil itu tidak sadar air mata sudah tergenang di ujung matanya. Siap menitik. Namun keberadaan sang _appa_ yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya membuatnya kaget. Air matanya meluncur tanpa sempat ia cegah.

"Kyunnie, kau menangis? _Waeyo_?" tanya Siwon khawatir. Ia kaget mendapati wajah sang anak yang memerah dan matanya yang sembap. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya kasar. Siwon menatapnya lesu, lalu menggendong anaknya sementara sang istri mengobrol dengan dokter. "Ayo, kita pulang, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sebenarnya, kalau mengikuti keinginan hati, Kyuhyun ingin menangis meraung-raung. Namun ia tidak ingin ibunya sedih kala melihatnya menangis.

"Nah, Kyu, jaga baik-baik ibumu, _nee_? Jangan nakal, jangan buat ibumu susah. Janji?" sahut Yesung dengan nada lucu. Ia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada Kyuhyun. Dokter itu sedikit bingung saat Kyuhyun menautkan jari kelingking mereka dalam diam, namun ia tidak ambil pusing.

"Pintar." Yesung mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum dan merogoh saku kemejanya. "Nah, ini untukmu. Oh ya, jangan terlalu banyak makan permen dan coklat, nanti gigimu bolong dan berlubang, _arra_?"

"Kula-kula?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung saat kedua tangan kecilnya menggenggam sebuah permen dan sebuah gantungan berbentuk kura-kura hijau dari Yesung. Kepalanya mengedik bingung. Yesung tertawa. "Ya, kura-kura. Jangan dirusak, _nee_?"

Siwon tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu, Yesung-_hyung_. Terimakasih banyak untuk segalanya. Terimakasih banyak. _Jeongmal gamsahamnida_." ujar Siwon seraya membungkuk dalam. Ia sungguh berterimakasih pada orang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Di saat dokter lain menyerah dan putus asa saat menangani Kibum karena kankernya yang menjalar cepat dan sudah di stadium akut, ia justru datang dan menawarkan bantuan. Hasilnya? Kibum memang belum sembuh, tapi keadaannya sekarang ini jauh lebih baik.

Yesung lagi-lagi tersenyum. Matanya menyipit hingga berbentuk garis. "_Cheonmaneyo_, Siwon-ah. Hati-hati di jalan."

Sebelum membawa kursi roda Kibum keluar dari ruangan, Siwon membungkuk sejenak, menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun dengan Kibum. Lalu ia berbisik. "_I'm going to take you home, Sweetheart._"

Kibum tertawa mendengar Siwon menggodanya dengan nada yang begitu… nakal. Hihi. Kibum mengacak rambut tebal Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik memainkan mainan barunya, gemas. Lalu ia mencium pipi Siwon sekilas. "_Thank you very much… I'm glad I'm going home, Siwonnie_."

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan –mumpung Yesung dan sang suster tidak melihat–, Siwon mengecup bibir Kibum sekilas. "_Saranghaeyo ~_ "

Kibum tertawa. Suaminya ini… dasar! "_Nado saranghae ~_ "

Sementara itu, si kecil Kyuhyun yang melihat adegan yang belum pantas ia lihat itu hanya bisa berkata. "IH, _APPA YADONG_!" Mengundang derai tawa Siwon dan Kibum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Tolong tinggalkan feedback dan komen berarti. Terima kasih ^^**

**Next chapter is update soon. So leave me a comment ^^**

**Follow me : Hyojunghyun**


End file.
